


There’s No Way

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	There’s No Way

You were breathing heavy, blood dripping down the side of your face, as you stood. The gates to hell had just been opened, using the Colt. The boys managed to slam the gates close again, but not before an unknown amount of demons were released. Looking to where Dean stood, you were surprised to see John. Your breath hitched in your throat, your eyes watering. Sam wasn’t far from them, so you stayed back, giving them their moment. You could tell it was an emotional one.

Nothing had been said between the Winchester men before John took a few steps back. He flickered a few times, lighting up, and then was gone. Sam was distraught, and you saw the pain on Dean’s face. Moving forward, you pulled them both into a hug, wanting to take their pain.

Standing over the body that had housed Azazel, the three of you stared down at him. “Well, check that off the ‘to-do’ list.” Dean smirked.

Sam looked over at his brother, proud. “You did it.”

“I didn’t do it alone.”

Your eyes were trained on the dead demon at your feet, only half listening to what was being said. Having those gates open, it was hitting you how close you were to where you would be landing in a year. Dean broke your trance as he crouched, making your eyes travel to him.

“That was for our mom.” He said, his jaw twitching slightly. “You son of a bitch.” You were thankful that, finally, they killed what they had been after all those years. All those motels as kids, all the times they were left alone, the countless miles on the road all led to this. Seeing Azazel look like nothing more than a dead man made this feel so close to home. While you knew what he was, now, with normal eyes, it reminded you what Azazel was. A demon in a meat suit. 

* * *

Back at the car, you were hoping to put this behind you for now, until Sam spoke. “You know, when Jake saw me, it was like he saw a ghost.” He started, looking the way the three of you had just come from, leaning on Baby. “He said he killed me.”

You felt Dean’s eyes on you, him not saying anything. “Well, he was wrong.”

“I don’t think he was, Y/N.” He said seriously. Finally, you looked up at him. “What happened?” It was one of the few times you’d ever seen that look on his face. Like you’d messed up. “After I was stabbed.” You were doing everything not to say it. Not to admit it out loud- to not only Sam, but to Dean. “Did I die?” Feeling guilt wash over you, you teared up and looked away. “Did you sell your soul for me?”

“No!” Dean shot back, hoping that if he didn’t believe it, it couldn’t be true. “There’s no way.”

Sam ignored him. “Tell me the truth.” Just like with Bobby, your silence was enough. You could hear the disappointment when he spoke. “How long’d ya get?” He breathed.

You looked up at him, trying not to completely break down. “One year.” Your gaze went to Dean, who was staring at you. Torn between angry, and hurt. When he finally snapped, you were afraid for what he would say.

He shook his head. “You shouldn’t have done that.” You closed your eyes, your head hanging down.

“Why would you do that?!” Dean asked, finally at his breaking point.

You looked at him. “If I didn’t, you would have. I watched you break losing Sam. What? Was I supposed to then watch him break over his brother, the man I love, dying?” You asked. “Was I supposed to stand by and do nothing while I watched you fall apart?”

Dean pulled you close. “Fuck, baby. We’ll find a way out of this. I can’t lose you.” His mouth was on the top of your head. “I just can’t.” He breathed.

Sam’s heart clenched, watching the two of you. You sold your soul for him, without a second thought. All for Dean.

* * *

Eight weeks after you told them about the deal, you were kissing Dean for the first time as his wife. It was nothing fancy, a quick stop in Vegas, but was all you needed. On each of your fingers was a simple silver band, and Sam got a couple pictures on his phone for you.

His smile faltered slightly as your eyes closed to kiss Dean. Holding the phone up, he took the picture as Dean’ hands rested on your hips.


End file.
